Hoobae
by Kosek
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Jimin yang berasal dari 'dunia lain' meminta bantuan kepada Yoongi yang hanya seorang siswa SMA?
1. Chapter 1

'Hoobae'

[Prolog]

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

It's Yoonmin not Minyoon (Yoon as Seme x Jim as Uke) Don't Like Don't Read

Genre : Romance Mystery

Rate : T

Happy Reading

Min Yoongi seorang siswa SHS angkatan terakhir yang memiliki kepribadian tertutup, tidak banyak orang tau mengenai kepribadiannya lebih jauh, yang mereka ketahui yaitu seorang Min Yoongi memiliki sifat yang dingin luar dalam dan enggan untuk peduli tentang sekitarnya bahkan tak banyak dari mereka perlu berpikir 1,2,3 bahkan 4 kali untuk sekedar memulai pembicaraan dengannya karna sudah terlebih dulu membayangkan bagaimana responnya kelak.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, memendam sesuatu terlalu lama itu menyulitkan tapi sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku bagi seorang Min Yoongi. Dia sudah sangat betah memendam segala hal itu sendirian, baginya bercerita yang menyangkut hal pribadinya itu sangat merepotkan. Dia lebih suka yang simple,simple,dan simple. Hidupnya seperti penuh dengan kata rahasia karna terlalu banyak yang dia sembunyikan dari keluarga dan teman.

Salah satunya adalah kemampuannya yang dapat mendengar sesuatu yang berasal dari alam yang jauh atau bisa dikatakan dengan istilah 'alam lain'. Hal itu didapatkannya saat dia terbangun dari mimpinya dimana didalam mimpinya itu ia berada disebuah ruangan tanpa pintu tanpa jendela yang tak memungkinkannya untuk dapat keluar dari ruangan itu. 'Sangat aneh' itulah komentarnya tentang mimpinya itu.

Sejak saat itulah dia dapat mendengar suara aneh seperti suara tangisan, suara orang yang bertengkar atau semacamnya yang ia yakini berasal dari alam jauh karna pada saat yang sama ditempat ia berada suasananya sedang hening terlebih lagi hanya dia yang mendengar suara suara itu, sangat tidak mungkin jika ada suara seperti orang bertengkar tapi hanya dirinya yang mendengar. 'Konyol' itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

Seperti saat ini lebih tepatnya beberapa hari belakangan ini, dia merasa diperhatikan,diikuti dan mendengar deru nafas yang amat jelas dimanapun ia berada entah itu sekolah,rumah,ruang musik membuat yoongi merasa risih dan tidak nyaman, tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing denga hal itu dia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menganggap tidak ada yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Saat dirasa sudah cukup latihannya hari ini, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang merupakan kapten club basket disekolah Rinai High School langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti jersey basketnya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Saat ini ia sendirian diruang ganti tersebut karna semua temannya sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu sehingga hanya menyisakan dirinya sendirian disini. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia merasa mendengar deru nafas yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya, semakin dia mengabaikannya maka semakin banyak hal yang terjadi seolah makhluk itu meminta seluruh perhatian Yoongi hanya tertuju padanya. Yoongi membuang nafas kasar

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Perlahan cermin yang berada didepan Yoongi menampilkan sosok namja mengenakan seragam sekolah yang ia yakini bukan seragam sekolahnya. Kulit pucat dengan surai orange pipi chubby dan mata sipit yang mempesona membuat namja itu terlihat manis dimata Yoongi.

"Kau yang selama ini mengikutiku?" Suara datar Yoongi memecah keheningan yang terjadi semenjak sosok namja itu muncul.

Pertanyaan Yoongi hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh namja itu.

 _"Apa mau mu?"_

Tbc

100% absurd-_-


	2. Chapter 2

Hoobae

Part 1

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Jung Hoseok

Genre : RomanceMystery

Rate : T

[Note : (1) Yang bisa melihat Jimin hanya Yoongi dan Hoseok. Jadi karakter pendukung yang ada dalam cerita ngiranya mereka berdua gila karna bicara sendiri. (2) Tulisan yang dicetak miring itu ucapan Jimin.]

Part 1

Yoongi menatap kesal tumpukan buku yang ada didepannya. Sudah lebih dari 3 jam Yoongi mematai buku buku yang ada didepannya dengan sengit. ''Wahai tugas-nim tidak bisakah kau menyelesaikan semua soal itu sendiri eoh? Berhentilah menjadi benda yang manja'' Yoongi melipat tangannya didada sambil menatap tajam benda yang ada didepannya.

Sesekali Yoongi melirik jam yang tergatung manis didinding apartemennya.

Sudah lewat dari jam 11 malam.

Sreeet

Angin berhembus cukup kencang dan membuat jendela kamar Yoongi kembali berpikir panjang dia bergerak untuk menutup jendela itu kembali. Yoongi dapat merasakan semilir angin malam yang dingin menyapu permukaan kulitnya.

'Hhhhh' Yoongi dapat mendengar dan merasakan hembusan napas seseorang disekitar telinga dan tengkuknya. Yoongi tidak mau ambil pusing dengan cepat dia menutup kembali jendela kamarnya. Dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Yoongi diam terduduk diujung ranjangnya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyelimutinya tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang dia tidak ketahui berputar putar di pikirannya membuat Yoongi tetap terjaga.

Mata Yoongi tak sengaja menatap lurus cermin yang berada tak jauh dihadapannya. Yoongi menatap lekat pantulan dirinya dicermin itu. Hingga muncul bayangan sosok lain sedang duduk di sofa single yang terletak disamping ranjangnya sambil menatap cermin yang membuat pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Yoongi ingat sekali sosok itulah yang bertemu dengannya diruang ganti sekolahnya tadi sore.

Yoongi menutup matanya perlahan lalu membukanya kembali. Dia melihat sosok itu berdiri lalu tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk mendekat ataupun menjauh.

"Apa mau mu?" Yoongi menatap lekat sosok lain yang dengan tidak sopannya berada dikamarnya.

" _Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu_ " Yoongi menautkan alisnya

Flashback

'70 tahun yang lalu terjadi sebuah kasus pembunuhan dirumah sakit Royal Hospital yang melibatkan Nyonya Park seorang wanita konglomerat yang sangat kaya. Harta kekayaannya berlimpah terus mengalir seperti tidak ada habisnya. Hingga pada suatu malam Nyonya Park ditemukan meninggal dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Belum ada yang mengetahui penyebab dasar dari kasus itu. Barang bukti yang ditemukan pun tak dapat memuaskan para pihak berwajib. Hanya sebuah Cangkul yang disembunyikan dibalik semak semak yang tumbuh tak jauh dari tempat ditemukannya mayat Nyonya Park. Keesokan harinya Han Young Do seorang petugas kebersihan dirumah sakit yang tidak bersalah dieksekusi mati dengan hukuman tembak beruntun. Dengan satu satunya bukti yang ditemukan ada kemungkinan Young do lah yang membunuh Nyonya Park. Mengingat benda itu yang sering diguakannya untuk membersihkan rumput liar ditaman belakang rumah sakit. Dengan dieksekusi matinya Han Young Do membuat pemerintah menutup kasus itu.'

flashback End

Sosok itu terus bercerita dan Yoongi masih setia mendengarkannya. Biasanya Yoongi selalu enggan hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan celotehan orang lain yang memakan waktu cukup panjang. Tapi kali ini Yoongi terlihat mendengarkan cerita sosok itu dengan seksama.

" _Walaupun kasus itu sudah ditutup tapi aku merasa ada yang janggal dari kasus itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya dan mencari tau kebenarannya_ " Yoongi melihat sosok itu tertunduk. Terselip perasaan iba melihat sosok itu tertunduk tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang siswa SMA sepertinya, bagaimana jika dirinya akan berakhir seperti sosok itu. Yoongi bahkan tak bisa membayangkan hal itu.

" _Kau pasti tau tentang kalimat tentang arwah yang akan tetap bergentayangan jika keinginannya belum terpenuhi hingga dia mati._ " Sosok itu terdiam menatap Yoongi.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Tersirat keraguan diwajah Yoongi.

" _Bantu aku melanjutkan penyelidikan kasus itu._ " Sosok itu menatap Yoongi penuh harap. Berharap bahwa Yoongi akan membatunya.

"Aku bilang tidak"

" _Kau bilang akan membantuku tapi kenapa jawabanmu berbeda dengan yang semalam_ "

"Kurasa aku tidak bilang akan membantumu"

" _Ayolah, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu_ "

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, jadi berhentilah menggangguku"

Yoongi tidak memperdulikan tatapan yang dilontarkan para murid Rinai high school kepadanya. Dia juga tidak peduli jika mereka menganggapnya gila atau semacamnya. Sungguh Yoongi sudah terlalu lelah dengan sosok yang mengikutinya kemanapun dan memohon mohon kepadanya.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke meja kantin yang terletak di di dekat jendela. Yoongi menyantap makanannya dengan nikmat. Hingga Yoongi melihat namja yang dikenalnya bernama Jung Hoseok berjalan kearahnya, tapi Yoongi melihat Hoseok tak sendiri. Sosok yang Yoongi kesal terlihat berjalan disamping Hoseok. 'Apa Hoseok juga dapat melihatnya?' itulah yang ada dipikirannya, entahlah Yoongi tidak peduli. Setidaknya jika Hoseok dapat melihatnya maka sosok itu tidak akan merepotkan Yoongi dengan permintaan yang cukup mengerikan.

Yoongi bahkan tak sadar Hoseok sudah duduk dihadapannyai tanpa permisi sambil memasang senyum cerah.

"Yoongi hyung, ku dengar kau akan menciptakan lagu untuk band sekolah, apa itu benar?"

" _Aku benar benar membutuhkan bantuanmu, aku tidak tau harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa lagi._ "

Yoongi mendengus kesal.

BRAK

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU SEBENTAR SAJA? KAU SUNGGUH MEMBUATKU TIDAK NYAMAN. JADI BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGUKU" Yoongi menggebrak meja didepannya dengan kencang membuat seluruh murid merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Yoongi terutama Hoseok yang duduk dihadapannya.

Hoseok hanya diam menatap kepergian Yoongi. 'Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?' itulah yang ada dipikiran Hoseok.

Pelajaran sejarah berlangsung cukup membosakan. Terlihat murid lainnya yang sibuk dengan urusan masing masing bahkan ada yang tertidur. Ck.

Yoongi membuka laptopnya. Entah sadar atau tidak Yoongi menelusuri kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi 70 tahun yang lalu. Matanya membaca artikel tersebut dengan seksama. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

" _Kau bilang tidak akan membantuku_ " Entah sejak kapan sosok yang selalu mengganggunya itu sudah berada di sampingnya. Berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam lah" Nada datar Yoongi memecah keheningan diruangan tersebut.

Mr. Cho yang sedang menerangkan materi terdiam. Matanya menatap salah seorang muridnya yang duduk didekat jendela.

"Ada apa Min Yoongi?" Suara berat Mr. Cho kembali terdengar. Beberapa murid mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi.

" _Kau terlalu jual mahal dengan mengucapkan 'aku tidak akan melakukannya' 'kau sungguh menggangguku'_ " Sosok itu meniru ucapan Yoongi beberapa menit yang lalu dengan suara yang dibuat buat.

"Kubilang diam. Apa kau tuli" Mr. Cho terkejut dengan jawaban muridnya.

"Apa kau bicara denganku Min Yoongi?" Suara Mr. Cho masih terdengar. Matanya masih setia menatap Yoongi.

" _Jadi kau mau membantuku kan?_ " sosok itu duduk dimeja Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi penuh harap, membuat Yoongi merasa risih.

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa masih bertanya? Dasar bodoh"

"Astaga. KELUAR DARI KELAS KU SEKARANG JUGA MIN YOONGI" Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Yoongi tengah berbicara dengan sosok menyebalkan yang tak henti hentinya mengikutinya kemanapun. Sangat konyol jika dia mengatakan kepada guru killernya jika dia sedang berbicara dengan hantu yang memintanya untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi 70 tahun yang lalu. Siapa yang percaya?.

Disini lah Yoongi. Duduk kursi taman yang disediakan oleh sekolah dengan sosok yang masih setia mengikutinya sedari tadi.

"Untuk memulainya apa yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dulu. Sungguh itu terjadi sudah sangat lama. Dan saat itupun aku belum ada didunia" suara datar Yoongi memecah keheningan yang terjadi saat dia mulai duduk dikursi ini bersama sosok yang saat ini ada disampingnya.

" _Nanti akan kuberitau, ehm komputer yang bisa dilipat yang tadi kau gunakan, belum ada dizaman ku_ " sosok itu tertawa kecil. Mengingat bagaimana sederhananya semua peralatan yang ada di zamannya dulu.

"Komputer lipat? Ck itu laptop namanya" Yoongi berdecak. Tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh murid lain yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

"Siapa namamu? Aku tidak tau harus memanggilmu apa" Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sosok itu menundukan kepalanya. " _Panggil saja aku 'Chim'_ " Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kau berkeliaran kemana mana, tidak takut jika ada yang melihatmu lalu menendangmu keluar dari sini" Yoongi menatap sosok disampingnya yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan serius. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Yang bisa _melihatku hanya orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati._ "

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Hoobae part 2

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Jung Hoseok**

Genre : RomanceMystery

Pair : **Yoonmin** slight HopeGi

(BoysLove : Yoongi as **Seme** x Jimin as **Uke)**

 **Happy Reading**

 _Hari pertama :_

Yoongi menatap lekat laptop yang berada dihadapannya. Sesekali namja pucat itu menahan kantuk yang mengelilinginya. Matanya ia paksakan membaca deretan artikel yang tertera dilayar laptopnya.

Sudah lebih dari 8 jam Yoongi mencari informasi di Internet mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi 35 tahun yang lalu - (waktunya kyaknya kelamaan klo 70 tahun jdi saya kurangin waktunya jdi 35 tahun yang lalu) - tapi hasilnya nihil. Yoongi sama sekali tidak menemukan informasi baru mengenai kasus tersebut.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Yoongi mencari daftar nama kerabat atau orang yang terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan Nyonya Park.

Bingo!

 _Kim Namjoon_

 _Sekretaris Nyonya Park._

 _15 tahun menjadi sekretaris Nyonya Park._

 _Memiliki seorang putra yang bersekolah di Jepang._

 _Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Seorang Pengusaha kaya sekaligus Kekasih Nyonya Park._

 _Seorang Single parents. 1,5 tahun berhubungan dengan Nyonya Park._

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Mantan suami Nyonya Park._

 _Seorang Mafia sekaligus Pebisnis terkaya._

 _Bercerai dengan Nyonya Park 2 Tahun sebelum Nyonya Park berhubungan dengan Kim Joonmyeon._

Yoongi menyimpan data Riwayat Hidup ketiga target penyelidikannya. Memang tak banyak yang Yoongi dapat temukan, Mengingat kejadian tersebut sudah terjadi cukup lama. Terlebih lagi dengan status kasus itu yang telah ditutup dan dianggap selesai. Hanya 10% kemungkinan dapat menemukan informasi baru mengenai kasus itu, tapi hal itu tak membuat Yoongi menyerah.

 _'Sreeet'_

Jendela kamar Yoongi terbuka. Angin kencang yang menyejukan menghembus masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyapa permukaan kulit Yoongi. Angin dingin itu seakan membuat Yoongi terbuai. Sejenak melupakan Kantuk yang sedari tadi menyerangnya. Yoongi memang tidak terlalu suka dingin tapi hal yang seperti inilah yang Yoongi sukai. Terasa nyaman dan menyejukan. Yoongi memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang menyapu lembut permukaan kulitnya.

 _"ini sudah sangat lewat dari tengah malam. Apa kau tidak lelah? Istirahatlah ini sudah lebih dari 8 jam kau berkencan dengan laptopmu itu" Yoongi membuka matanya dan kembali menutupnya lagi. Tanpa menolehpun Yoongi sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu._

Yoongi melirik jam dinding yang menggantung manis dikamarnya. Menunjukan pukul 03.30 Sudah jam segini, jika aku tidur maka besok aku akan terlambat lebih baik aku tidak tidur sekalian" Sosok itu berdecih pelan. Namja dihadapannya ini memang keras kepala.

Yoongi tak sepenuhnya menutup matanya dia dapat melihat Sosok manis dan 'gaib' itu telah duduk manis diatas meja yang berada didepannya walaupun tidak terlalu jelas Yoongi melihat sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya perlahan kearahnya lalu dengan cepat sosok itu menarik kembali tangannya sebelum menyentuh Yoongi. Setelahnya sosok itu menghilang dari hadapan Yoongi bersamaan dengan hilangnya angin yang beberapa menit lalu membuat Yoongi terbuai.

Hari kedua :

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya mengambil sebuah buku yang tertinggal di lokernya. Tak sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Jung Hoseok yang berjalan sambil menunduk melewatinya begitu saja seakan mereka tak saling mengenal. Biasanya Hoseok akan menyapanya tak peduli bagaimana respon yang akan Yoongi berikan untuknya. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Tak seperti Hoseok yang biasanya.

Yoongi tak mau ambil pusing. Dia mengambil buku miliknya yang tertinggal dan beranjak menuju kelasnya.

Saat berada ditangga yang cukup sepi. Yoongi merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikannya semenjak langkah pertamanya dia pijakkan ke anak tangga satu persatu. _Apa mungkin 'chim' mengikutiku?_

Sesantai mungkin Yoongi melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai atas. Tapi.

Langkah Yoongi terhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Yoongi mendengar suara bising dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan Yoongi yakin sekali kalau ruangan itu sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Dan dibiarkan kosong begitu saja.

Karna penasaran Yoongi mengintip kedalam ruangan tersebut melalu lubang kunci yang berada dipintu itu. Betapa terkejutnya Yoongi saat melihat ada mata dari sosok lain yang juga sedang mengintip dari dalam ruangan itu. Secara tiba tiba tubuh Yoongi terhempas cukup jauh kebelakang. Lalu pintu tersebut terbuka lebar menampakan sosok dengan wajah penuh darah berdiri diruangan itu. Matanya menatap Yoongi dengan tajam seakan tak suka dengan Kehadiran Yoongi. Sosok itu mendekat kearah Yoongi dengan cepat lalu menghimpit tubuh Yoongi kedinding. Yoongi dapat melihat wajah sosok itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Darah mengalir dari pori pori wajah sosok itu lalu mata sosok itu secara perlahan terlepas dan turun terbawa aliran darah yang masih mengalir diwajahnya. Yoongi memejamkan matanya.

 _"Yak! menjauh darinya. Dasar jelek" sosok lain menarik sosok yang menghimpit tubuh Yoongi dengan tarikan kuat. Menariknya keruangan dimana tadi ia berada lalu menutupnya kembali._

 _Yoongi tersungkur ke lantai. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Nafasnya terengah dan matanya masih terpejam, Yoongi belum siap untuk membuka matanya. Sosok manis itu ikut duduk dilantai berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Matanya menatap lekat namja pucat yang masih terengah dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sesekali sosok manis itu melirik kearah pintu yang berada tak jauh darinya. Memicingkan matanya dan melihat sosok jelek yang tadi menghimpit Yoongi kembali mengintip dan mengawasi mereka dari dalam ruangan melalu lubang kunci dipintu itu. Sosok manis itu berdecih tak suka dan lebih memilih mengabaikannya._

 _Perhatiannya kembali teralih kepada namja yang berada dihadapannya saat ini._

"Kemana saja kau? kenapa lama sekali" Yoongi menatap sosok yang berada dihadapannya. Sosok yang ditanyai hanya mengusak surai belakangnya " _hanya memastikan sesuatu"_ Yoongi mendengus kesal dan pergi meninggalkan sosok itu

" _yak kau tidak ingin berterima kasih padaku eoh? kalau aku tidak datang kau pasti sudah dimakan makhluk jelek tadi" Yoongi mengabaikan sosok itu yang kini mengikuti langkah cepat Yoongi._

Yoongi memutuskan untuk mendatangi Sekretaris Nyonya Park terlebih dulu. Mencari informasi berdasarkan pernyataan Sekretaris Nyonya Park.

Kini Yoongi berada didaerah perumahan gangnam. Rumah megah dan mewah berderet disepanjang jalan. Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu rumah mewah dengan pekarangan yang tidak terurus. Setelah memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah alamat, Yoongi memasuki pekarangan rumah itu dengan hati hati.

 _Ting non_ _g_

Tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan yang Yoongi temukan saat mendekati rumah itu hingga kini dia berdiri didepan pintu dan menekan belnya.

 _Ting nong_

' _ceklek'_

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria paruh baya yang menatap Yoongi seakan bertanya _'ada apa'_ tapi Yoongi hanya diam.

"Jika tidak penting pergilah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi bocah kecil sepertimu" Pria paruh baya itu hendak menutup kembali pintu rumahnya tapi secepatnya ditahan oleh Yoongi "Aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai Nyonya Park" Ucapan Yoongi membuat Pria itu mempersilahkan membeku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Masuk lah" Pria itu mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku kuno. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah jendela yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Dimana di luar jendela itu menampakan seorang wanita dengan wajah dan mata penuh darah. ' _menangis'._ Sosok wanita itu menatap lekat kearah Pria paruh baya yang berada didekat Yoongi.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Suara Pria itu menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya. Kini pandangannya Yoongi teralih kepada Pria itu.

"Cukup banyak yang ingin aku ketahui, Karna kau sudah bersama dengan Nyonya Park selama 15 tahun, mungkin aku bisa mengetahui informasi yang belum ku ketahui darimu" Yoongi menatap lurus kearah Pria itu. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya menatap Yoongi datar.

"Nyonya Park selalu membantuku jika keluargaku dalam masalah. Dia adalah wanita yang menawan dan penuh pesona. Pesonanya mampu mencuri perhatian siapapun. Tapi hal itu seakan tak berlaku lagi setelah Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park bercerai. Setelah bercerai dengan Tuan Park, Nyonya Park menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan terkesan kasar. Berbanding jauh dengan sifatnya yang dulu. Aku seperti menemukan Nyonya Park yang berbeda. Hal itu tak berubah walaupun Nyonya Park telah bersama dan menjalin kasih dengan Tuan Kim Joonmyeon. Kukira dengan hadirnya Tuan Kim akan mengembalikan sifat Nyonya Park yang lembut seperti dulu tapi ternyata yang terjadi malah diluar dugaanku"

Yoongi memperhatikan Pria paruh baya itu bercerita. Dia dapat merasakan aura tak bersahabat dari Pria itu saat bercerita. Raut wajahnya menunjukan emosi yang cukup tinggi.

"Hm apa kau tau dengan siapa Nyonya Park terakhir kali sebelum kau mendapat kabar bahwa dia meninggal?" Yoongi bertanya dengan hati hati kepada pria itu. Pria itu terdiam kembali menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan membuat Yoongi gugup.

Selama diperjalanan pulang Yoongi melamunkan pembicaraannya dengan mantan Sekretaris Nyonya Park. Dia masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang diceritakan oleh pria itu sunggu bukan inti dari pertanyaan Yoongi. _"Bagaimana? Ada hal baru yang kau temukan?" sosok chim datang_ dengan tiba tiba membuat Yoongi rasanya ingin meninju wajah yang Yoongi akui 'manis' itu. "Bisakah kau tidak datang secara tiba tiba seperti itu? Kau seperti hantu" Yoongi memicingkan matanya kearah sosok itu yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari sosok itu. "Kau lupa? Aku memang hantu" Sosok itu memutar kepalanya 180 lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya dari tempatnya begitu saja membuat Yoongi memekik sangat terkejut "Yak! berhenti melakukan itu. Astaga itu mengerikan!" Yoongi meninggikan suaranya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang yang ada disekitarnya. Sosok itu hanya tertawa dan kembali dalam keaadan semula. Yoongi terdiam. Pandangannya menatap lekat kearah sebrang dimana ada seorang namja yang sedang berlari dengan beberapa orang yang mengejarnya. Yoongi berlari kearah mereka tanpa memperdulikan sosok chim yang terus memanggilnya.

Di lain tempat.

Seorang namja dengan penuh luka lebam diwajahnya berusaha berlari secepat mungkin menghindari beberapa namja yang mengejarnya di belakangnya. Keringat mengalir deras dipelipisnya rambut yang tadinya rapih kini berantakan tak teratur, seragam yang tadinya bersih kini hampir dipenuhi oleh noda tanah bercampur darah. Namja bername tag 'Jung Hoseok' merasa tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang kearah sudut gang yang cukup sempit dan tidak memungkinkan untuk siapapun mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang berada disana.

Hoseok terkejut melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya tadi adalah orang yang sangat dia kenali. "Y-yoonyi hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini" Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan datarnya "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, ada urusan apa kau dengan mereka semua?" Hoseok hanya diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi sedikitpun. Yoongi berdecih lalu menarik tangan Hoseok untuk mengikutinya. Hoseok hanya diam mengikuti langkah Yoongi.

Yoongi membawa Hoseok ke apartemennya. Mengobati luka lebam yang ada diseluruh tubuh dan wajah Hoseok. Lalu memberikan Hoseok pakaian untuk dia pakai karna Yoongi tak yakin Hoseok akan tetap mengenakan seragam yang keadaannya sudah mengkhawtirkan seperti itu.

"Kau bisa pakai ranjangku aku akan tidur disofa, tidurlah ini sudah malam" Yoongi beranjak mengambil selimut dan bantal untuk dia pakai tapi Hoseok menahannya pergerakan tangan Yoongi. "Tidak perlu hyung, kita bisa berbagi tempat. Biar bagaimanapun juga ranjang ini milikmu lagipula kita sesama namja jadi tidak akan terjadi apapun" Hoseok merasa wajahnya memanas akibat kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Yoongi menatap Hoseok ragu lalu dengan cepat dia mengabaikan fikiran buruknya dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Hoseok.

Hoseok membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi dari samping. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada urusan apa kau dengan orang yang mengejarmu tadi" Hoseok kembali membuka matanya dan melihat Yoongi masih setia menatap langit langit kamar. Hoseok menghembuskan nafas perlahan "Mereka adalah penagih hutang keluargaku, Ayahku adalah seorang pemabuk dan menghabiskan uangnya untuk berjudi. Hal itu membuat keluargaku dikelilingi oleh hutang dan dengan kejamnya ayahku menjadikanku sebagai jaminannya. Ayah dan Ibuku selalu bertengkar hingga belum lama ini Ibuku pergi meninggalkanku dan Ayahku dan akhirnya seperti yang kau ketahui hyung" Yoongi merasa tubuh disampingnya ini bergetar. Yoongi mengusap lembut tangan Hoseok yang sedang memeluknya. Yoongi merasa bajunya basah karna airmata Hoseok lalu Yoongi menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan Hoseok dan mengusap surai lembut milik Hoseok. Dan Hoseok semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yoongi. Walaupun tangisan Hoseok sudah reda tetapi Yoongi masih melakukan kegiatannya.

Mata Yoongi tak sengaja menatap bayangan sosok namja manis yang terpantul di cermin kamarnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Mata dari sosok manis itu kali ini terkesan dingin dan tidak memancarkan kehangatan seperti biasanya. Lalu dengan cepat menghilang begitu saja.

"Kemarin saat berada ditaman aku melihatmu bersama dengan namja manis. siapa dia? lain kali kau harus mengenalkannya padaku hyung. Selamat malam" Suara lemah Hoseok berhasil menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya mencari sosok manis yang tiba tiba muncul dan menghilang begitu saja. Yoongi membeku mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah melihatnya?" Pertanyaan Yoongi hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Hoseok. Jawaban Hoseok membuat Yoongi terdiam.

Tbc


End file.
